For better and worse?
by shingyglacier
Summary: read it for yourself...
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
Right. She saw that clearly with her two eyes. Him and that damn girl, Kikyou...kissing. She knew it is not her business but she is very affected by it. She stepped on a twig, creating sound that has been heard by the so-called LOVERS.  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I've interrupted you," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome.. you're here?!?" Inuyasha muttered  
  
"That girl, why is she here?" Kikyou mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said and dozed off, running to beat the record of the fastest runner ever!  
  
She reached the well. "Maybe I should seal it and that means n more sorrows"  
  
~KaGoMe PoV~  
  
'No I can't leave them here, we are friends and besides this problem only occurs between us ~me and Inuyasha~ I'll just keep to myself and pretend. What happened tonight was just a nightmare and I shouldn't be bothered. And by the way, why am I bothered? Is that, I am falling for hin? Kagome don't thik of silly thoughts okay. I shoud go back to Kaede's house right now...'  
  
~KaEdE's HoUsE~  
  
"Konbanwa, minna-san" she greeted happily  
  
*Good thing he's not yet her* Kagome thought  
  
Just after she had had that thought, he popped out suddenly.  
  
*Oh shoot what will I do?!? Kagome relax and pretend nothing happened. PRTEND is that all I have to do?* she thought  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, good evening where have you been?"she asked. *What are you saying Kagome she mentally kicked herself you knew where he's been to... to Kikyou...* she thought.  
  
"May I have a word with you please?" Inuyasha said, quite pushy.  
  
" Why don't you tell it in here?" she replied, not wanting to hear any explanations from him.  
  
"PRIVATE..." Inuyaha insisted.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyaha but I'm very sleepy," she lied  
  
"..."   
  
"Perhaps tomorrow..." Kagome said.  
  
They went to their own corners finding a place where they could sleep. All of them have slept but she... she is very bugged by the scene... the moment she closes her eyes the scene repeats that shows Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
*Kagome sleep now or he'll catch you awake* She closed her eyes and wished that she could only dream about happy moments.  
  
~OuTsIdE~   
  
Up in the tree lies a dog-turd with a silver-white hair thinking obviously.  
  
~InUyAsHa PoV~  
  
'She saw me. Oh god what will I do...What if she go back to the present? All I want is to explain but I'm afraid to... to see her cry and to see her leave. But why am I bothered when it comes to her? Oh a silly thought. But is it true? but I have Kikyou, right? NO, NO, NO what matters is the present. I blushed. Never mind, I must think of an explanation for tomorrow'  
  
He ended the thought eyeing on the house. He buried to himself the unanswered questions like "Do I love her?"  
  
~NeXt MoRnInG~  
  
It is kind of cloudy and looks like any minute from now it will start to rain. Inuyaha led the group followed by the trio w/ Kirara and then Kagome.  
  
"Houshi-sama, look at those two,"Sango said  
  
"It seems to me that they have a problem," Miroku replied  
  
"Should we leave so they could talk?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Great idea"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou with Kirar moved closer to each another.  
  
"Inuyasha" Miroku said  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll leave for a moment just the four of us take care of Kagome ok"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Kagome doesn't seem to notice because she was out of herself lately, tired and restless.  
  
The four leave and nowhere in sight. Inuyasha was ahead of her but he keep looking at her in the corner of his eyes to see if she's okay. It started to rain. He didn't care. She didn't care. They continued to walk until he sense something. Kagome fainted, knocked unconcious lying on the ground. Her clothes were wet the same as his and her face was very pale. He put his hand on her forehead and it was very hot. A fever. He carried her on his arms and leaped every tree to find a good place.  
  
A/n: Well hows that? Like it or not? well this is isn't my irst fanfic but this is the first one i have posted? pls suggest a title ok... for my ffic... REVIEWS are appreciated...Ja ne... ^_^ 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
~ThE GooD PlaCe~  
  
There he found a hut and entered. He laid her down the flooring. Inuyasha calmed hmself. 'What should I do?' First the clothing coz its wet. Forgive me Kagome, Ill hope you'll not accuse me of being like Miroku the PERVERT... this is for your sake. He got the banket ready on his side. Here goes. he took offher blouse and then the skirt. Good thing she wears inner garments. Then he wrapped the blanket around her then put awater on the basin and got a handkerchier fom her skrt and put it on her forehead. He found a place where fire can be set A/n: not exactly a fireplace with the chmney coz its only a HUT!^_^ and hang her clothes and his top leaving the haori pants only and also covered himself with blanket. He reached his hand to her forehad and felt the fever slowly goes away. He touched her pale cheeks so it could receive warmth until it becomes rddnned. His clothes quickly dried and he wears it. Kagome's clothes whre dried too but he couldn't stand it if she called him a pervert.  
  
"Perhaps I should wait"  
  
He guarded her all day and night until Kagome began to stir and woke up seeing herself clothed up with blanket. she saw Inuyasha asleep on the side. She noticed her clothes hung, she wears it and put back the blanket on her. She reached for the abandoned blanket and covered him with it. She settled near him and drift to sleepiness. When she began to stir, he woke up seeing her on his side. He spread the blanket and share it with her. She stirred again and woke, he pretended to be asleep. She found him all cuddled up to her and removed his arms off her shoulder that made him woke A/n: actually he is already awake!  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me," she said to him.  
  
"No big deal"  
  
"We should find the rest, now"  
  
They went off the forest, Inuyasha was leading as he always do... and she, slightly away.  
  
*You have something o say, Inuyasha right?* he thought  
  
*Are you going to walk all morning without even starting a conversation* Kagome thought.  
  
A/n: Sowee for the short chappie.. I know its not that kind of good but please bear with me... thanx... pls REVIEW itis highly appreciated ^_^ 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
=Amanda= Arigato gozaimasu..... u have really inspired me to update but the truth is Ive really finished the story and plan to have a sequel to it...so bear with me thanks for the title you've suggested it is very well appreciated! I cant decide the suitable title so it remained UNTITLED! with an exclamation mark..... again thanks!   
  
=shady-gurl= Arigato gozaimasu..... I will not surely forget to update its just that I have plenty of things to do.... lie school projects....... actually the story is finished..... thanks 4 the comments! I feel very happy when I receive comments about my story.... thanks to you & Amanda too......  
  
A/n: Sowee for the previous chapters wrong spelling...or sometimes it lacks letters....gomenasai its all the computer's fault!!!! ^_^  
  
~ThE TeStS~  
  
On their way was a place with many gross things like leeches, centipedes and other crawling insects and animals that almost made Kagome vomit.  
  
"Here ride in my back," Inuyasha offered, lowering down his body...  
  
"Thanks for your help but...," Kagome said, quite shivering.  
  
The bridge ahead of them was kind of scary, it makes creaky sounds, old and of course very high from the ground and not to mention it is very long until you reach the other side.  
  
"You go ahead, Inuyasha, I'll catch up ok," Kagome said, stopping near the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Are you afraid?" he asked.  
  
She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this, I'll just find another way and meet you on the other side," she murmured loud enough to be heard by Inuyasha's canine ears.  
  
"But this is the easiest and the ONLY way," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Just leave me here!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Leave you here?!?" No, I can't!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You can't?" Kagome said, quite demanding for a reply (hiding it to herself)  
  
"But of course. We'll do things together," Inu said, scrachting his cheek and mentally blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha...it's way to high and too long"  
  
"Just hold on to the rope, ok?"  
  
He held her hand in his and carefull start their JOURNEY ON THE BRIDGE A/n: seems to me that it will take quite too long... She was full of courage at first steps realizing that her hand was held in his but halfway there...  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said, her legs trembling, her hands were colder and really shaking...  
  
"Don't worry just a little more," he held her hand tighter and together they cross the bridge.  
  
Moments later...  
  
"I can't take this anymore," she said. She was more likely vomit as she saw how high is that place from the ground.  
  
"Don't look down!" he said wrapping his arm around her waist now balancing her or ACTUALLY... secret^_^  
  
The bridge began to creak.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm afraid"  
  
"Just a few more, ok"   
  
"Aren't we there yet?" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"...."  
  
"Okay were here"  
  
She opened her eyes and hugged him and cried " I thought..."  
  
He was still holding her hand and noticed it shaking.  
  
"You're still shaking," he asked quite worried.  
  
"......."  
  
"Here have my coat"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
He put it on her instead. As they walk, he noticed her becoming numb and he supported and helped her up.  
  
~In A CaVe~  
  
"We could stay here for a while," Inu said.  
  
"It's too dark..."  
  
"I'll make fire"  
  
The light surrounded the opening of the cave.  
  
"At least we could rest a little," Inuyaha said.  
  
They sat near each other and there was an absolute DEAFENING silence! Inuyasha was the one who broke the ice.  
  
"Kagome, about Kikyou..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I have to explain" he said, looking at her in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to, besides I don't have the right to know what happened between you and her," she said.  
  
"But...Kagome... I only bid her goodbye.."  
  
"Goodbye?!? by kissing her?!?" now Kagome couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She was crying.  
  
He noticed it and he stumbled. "Kagome don't cry.... I just want to..."  
  
"Don't say it," she said, putting a finger on his lips. All of a sudden a pack of wolves howled coming inside the cave.  
  
"What is that?" she said, wipping the residue of her tears...  
  
"Wolves"  
  
"I don't want to be DINNER!"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha turned into a human.  
  
"Inuyasha you're no match for those, let's run!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and ran until were not seen at all. They panted heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha you're wounded"  
  
"This is nothing' are you okay?"   
  
"Yes. Ill tie this on your wound"  
  
"Thank you, Kagome"  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"I like you, Inuyasha when you're human," she said  
  
"You..you...like me?!? A human, huh," he said nervously  
  
"Because we can talk like normal friends... I can say anything and everything to you," she said.  
  
"You can say anything to me whether I'm a hanyou or not..."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder that make him grow more nervous and looked at her, facing her head and she said to him, "The truth is, I'm always jealous of Kikyou"  
  
"Jealous?!?" he asked quite confused  
  
"Because all you think about is her while I'm thinking of your safety but..." she cried. " I didn't mean to be sentimental all of a sudden but these tears are falling no matter how I stop them," she added  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"The truth is, I'm irritated to the GUYS who are on to you, it feels like I want to rip their hearts out," he said  
  
She most nearly laugh coz she don't know that even him don't want her to hang around with opposite sex rather than him. "That's the problem, Inuyasha, JEALOUSY..."  
  
"That means I must not see Kikyou anymore and you must not see other guys ok," Inuyasha concluded.  
  
"That's not the answer Inuyasha it's not that simple," she said  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She looked at him, so as he to her. They blushed. He reached for her lips, closing in their eyes and SMACK!!! KISU!!!  
  
A/n: Thats all for today I have a project to finish tonight! Gomenasai....... Please review....... Titiles are also welcomed! Tell me if you like it or not! 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
ReCaP: Kissing scene...  
  
"Maybe you'll forget all we've been talking about..."  
  
"When? When I'm back to normal again?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Yes. I think you're kind when you're human, just like me," she said, saying what she really feels at that moment.  
  
"Just like you?!? but I will not be able to protect you if I don't have hanyou powers!" he insisted.  
  
"Protect me... or the shards?" Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Kagome..." was all he can say.  
  
"Speaking of the shards, what will you choose a demon or a human?" she really wants to know...  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet..."  
  
"In case you become a demon, can I still be your friend?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know... coz it cost all my memory to become a demon, I might be able to forget you..." he said.  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"I've decided a long time ago that when the time comes that we already finish shard hunting and collecting... I'm already dne in this world," Kagome said  
  
"But why?" he said, really wanting to know coz he don't want her to leave him.  
  
"That's my only role, right... that's the only reason why I'm here in this world, to collect the shards..." she tried to explain.  
  
"No, you're my friend, right, you musn't leave me," Inuyasha hesitated.   
  
* How I wish Inuyasha, the hanyou could say that to me directlybecause he's full of pride when things are like this* she thought.  
  
"You're only saying that coz you're in the human form..."  
  
"Kagome I'm not, look..." Inuyasha suddenly turned into a hanyou.  
  
"Just forget it, I know you have Kikyou already..."  
  
Inuyasha broke, something broke in him because of what she said. Inuyasha thought for a second... *Why does Kikyou always been our subject when we are talking?!?* he wondered and really thought about it several times...  
  
  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"Um...yeah," he mumbled, not really wanting to, coz he like to be alone with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was leading again. Nighttime falls and they are really tired, hungry and thirsty.  
  
"Inuyasha could we stop for a moment," Kagome said to him.  
  
"..." not really paying attention to Kagome coz he's lost in his own thoughts....  
  
"My feet is tired of walking..." she sat down leaning against a tree, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
"..." Inuyasha...was still walking A/n: damn Inu not paying attention... Oops sowee to interupt ^_^  
  
"Ouch my foot, I think it got sprained," she whinned.  
  
That is when Inuyasha came to his thought and noticed no one following him...  
  
"What happened to you..." he asked, looking at her foot. "Good thing you let me carry these bandanges though I didn't want to..." he continued.  
  
"Ouch! Be careful! *You really don't know how to nurse for injuries* she thought.  
  
"Keep still! Don'y move or it will cause more trouble..." he said.  
  
She took back what she said earlier * I can't believe seeing this way, the way he handle my situation, even though he doesn't know how to he is still trying his best, I've never expected that...* Kagome thought.  
  
She was snapped out to reality when he asked her...  
  
"Is there some dirt on my face, you're looking at me that way, again..." he said blushing wildly.  
  
"N..Nothing really"  
  
"Here climb my back," he kindly offered his back and kneel.  
  
"Thank you," she said, putting her hand against the tree for support...  
  
She grew tired and tired until she slept on his back again....  
  
A/n: Another cliffhanger, well can't help it.... Please review! Ja ne ^_^... 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
On the way , Inuyasha found a stream and settled there. He carefully laid her on the ground ang start a fire. He covered her with his coat and went to stream for fish A/n: Assume that he already knew how to fish so they could it. He cooked it over the fire and wake her up after he finished.  
  
"Here, you should eat'" he said, giving her the cooked fish.  
  
" Thank you"  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"Inuyasha you're all wet," she said after noticing.  
  
"It's nothing really..."  
  
"Let me help you dry that up," she offered but... because of her foot, she slipped. With his keen senses he caught her sending her above him. She opened her eyes. She looked a5t him, blushing. Actually both of them are!  
  
"Go..go..go..me..na..sai, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a trembling voice.  
  
"Next time be careful," he answered, looking away not wanting her to see him blush so badly.  
  
"All right," she sighed in relief but the pink shade on her cheeks never disappeared.  
  
"You should sleep now," he said inspite of knowing that she has already slept, he only said that for an excuse.  
  
"But the ground is full of crawling..." she was stopped when he said that...  
  
"How about up the tree?" he asked.  
  
He grabbed her and settled in one of the sturdy branch.  
  
"It's too high," she winced  
  
"Don't worry I'm holding you, right?" he assured.  
  
*That's the problem, what if Kikyou sees us I'm gonna pay* she thought  
  
Her face saddened and she even looked away.  
  
"Why the face?" Inuyasha said, worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't like in here could you just put me back in the ground"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Why don't you like it in there?"  
  
"If Kikyou sees us I'm dead meat by morning," she said trying to be as true to him.  
  
*Kikyou again?* he thpught.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn young lady. I've been acting good for you but you keep pushing away my help!," he shouted a bit, trying to make her understand every word.  
  
"......"  
  
"If you have a problem direct it to me, don't hide it only to yourself, I'm also hurt when you're like that!" he said quite mad coz she is not answering.  
  
She broke down and clenched her fist. She raised her hand and slap him then find the courage to say these words..." Inuyasha, if you only knew, I'm also hurt coz you've been playing with my heart!!!" she said then ran away not minding her foot. He reached for his reddened cheek and snapped out of it. He ran after her but she could'nt be found.  
  
*Where did she go?*  
  
On Kagome.................  
  
"Oh shoot what am I going to do. Inuyasha.... he couldn't understand me," she mumbled. She was to cry.  
  
All of a sudden a group of men surround her, scaring her. On of the men lighted the torch and said," It is our QUEEN!" Kouga, all of a sudden jumped in front of her and said... "How dare you made mistake of my wife!!! Now leave all of you!" He then turned to Kagome as the group leave them alone...  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and turned to a block a ice hearing what they're talking about...  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She hugged him and cried causing him to blush a little, not minding what she heard of them talking about...  
  
*Why is she crying? That dog is gonna pay*  
  
"Shhh.... don't cry"  
  
He noticed that she was asleep. He went into the cave and laid Kagome in the hay. He also noticed the bandaged foot, whoch is really swollen. "Quick give me water and bandages!" He cured her foot and sat beside her, guarding her all night with a thing left on his mind and that was for Inuyasha to pay for what he have done to Kagome......  
  
A/n: Hey peepz sowee for the short chappie.... well the story is getting to exciting even for me...... well stay there and wait for several more chappies... Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
Inusheemeka: Is really my story, that hard to understand?!? I think it's fine for me.... Well if that so I'll try to make some adjustments with the sentences, ok?  
  
=Amanda=: You again? I'm just joking..... Thanks again for the complement. It really inspired me to do a lot better.... By the way my computer broke down so I can't just update ok. I have many stories that are not displayed yet on the net... I'll hope you can review that too.... ^_^  
  
~NeXt DaY~  
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?" Kouga asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Umm...Kouga could we find my friends?" she added.  
  
"Sure. Hop on my back," he said.  
  
It reminds her of Inuyasha coz he is only the one who really makes her hop on his back. They have left the cave, doing a lot of hop and jumps. Until they found the dog-turd.  
  
*Why is she with him?!?* he thought, quite annoyed.  
  
"You dog-turd, why did you leave Kagome out of the wilderness. How dare you leave her!!!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Why? Want to challenge me???" Inuyasha said  
  
"You'll eat your words!" Kouga replied.  
  
He put Kagome there in the side. She grabbed his hand and sway her head gesturing a 'NO' for the fight.  
  
"But... All right your lucky today Inuyasha coz my wife is telling me not to fight you," Kouga said.  
  
"Your wife?!? How could you say that?!?" he said, he was really angry and he growled at him.  
  
"Next time ok," he said, trying to make him really really angry. He carried Kagome on his back make him really pissed off. Inuyasha was just behind them hiding himself careful not to make Kouga notice him. Until such time, they saw the gang and settled her there.  
  
*Why is Kagome with him?* the other couple thought Sango and Miroku  
  
"Well goodbye then, Kagome-chan," Kouga waved his hand.  
  
"Bye...." she said and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to boil. They were shocked especially Inuyasha, who is watching behind the bush. Kouga felt thet heven smiles on him.  
  
"Thanks again, Kouga," Kagome said as she smiled at him.  
  
*Inuyasha also kissed Kikyou, doens't I have the right to do this too?!? Well he' not my boyfriend ok?* Kagome thought.  
  
Kouga then left and Inuyasha suddenly appeared.  
  
"This is a fight...." Miroku said.  
  
"Why did you do that woman?!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Answer me quick!" Inuyasha said. demanding to have her answer.  
  
She slap him really hard at that time and said, "Get out of the way,ok!... " she called Sango.  
  
"Why Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
"As you said"  
  
Miroku pulled Inuyasha and said, "Lets go"  
  
Inuyasha is really angry as he carressed his cheek. On the other had Kagome started crying and Sango noticed this.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry," Sando said patting her back.  
  
"He always do that in front of me, with Kikyo kissing him on the lps, then why does he forbid me... I'm not his possession!" she said.  
  
"It's just a misunderstanding, Kagome... C'mon stop the cying already..." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, I'm tired could we rest for a while?" she said to her.  
  
"Actually its getting dark already, let's camp here..."   
  
"Don't leave me alone, Sango... Inuyasha might..."  
  
~BaCk On ThE CaVe~  
  
Kouga was obviously thinking. Even his menwondered what happened. He seem too happy but his mind is also travelling. He recalled the moment she kissed him. He felt he could melt.  
  
~KoUgA PoV~  
  
'Why did Kagome kiss me??? Does it mean that she likes me or actually LOVE me??? Oh what am I thinking'  
  
~EnD~  
  
His face started to make unusual signs of being crazy. One second he smiles and then worries. His men were starting to think he was crazy. They were talking about him not loud enough to be heard by him.  
  
"He's gone insane," one of his men said  
  
"Don't you say that or he'll kill you"  
  
Kouga stood up and deided to go back in their camp where 'HIS' Kagome is waiting.  
  
"I'm going to leave. Take care of our place, ok"  
  
"Sure master"  
  
A/n: Well that's all for today. I can't really update fast coz of the computer. Well watch out for the next chapters ok. Please REVIEW ok. 


End file.
